Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holding devices, and more particularly to a universal holder device that can be attached to a user""s hand for holding a tool at a preferred angle adjacent the back of the user""s hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Attaching useful tools to the left hand or wrist, positioned for easy use by the user""s right hand, are well known in the prior art. The following art defines the present state of this field:
Boyle, U.S. Pat. No. 327,759, teaches a holder for tablets and pencils that attaches to the left arm so that the pad and pencil are always handy and cannot be misplaced. A similar pad holder is taught by Lahey, U.S. Pat. No. 956,534.
Cosetino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,766, teaches a wrist article retaining device for rotatably attaching a flashlight to the user""s left wrist. Similar wrist retaining devices are taught by Bohanski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,824 and Dorval, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,037.
Finally, similar devices adapted to hold items such as flashlights on the user""s head are taught by Rising, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,545, and Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,381.
The prior art teaches various holding devices for flashlights, notepads, and the like. However, the prior art does not teach a universal holder device for adjustably holding a tool on the back of the user""s hand. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a universal holder device for mounting a tool upon a user""s hand. The universal holder device includes a hand attachment element and a tool attachment element. The hand attachment element includes an attachment post. The hand attachment element further includes a first attachment strap and a second attachment strap that cooperate to removably attach the hand attachment element to the user""s hand. The tool attachment element has an adhesive layer for attaching the tool attachment element to the tool. The tool attachment element also includes a post receiving bore that is shaped to receive the attachment post to rotatably mount the tool upon the hand attachment element.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a universal holder device having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a universal holder device that can be adapted to hold almost any tool securely on the back of the user""s hand.
A further objective is to provide a universal holder device that adjustably holds the tool so that the user can readily adjust the orientation of the tool for greatest ease of use of the tool.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.